


きみはペット H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	きみはペット H part

中岛把山田放倒在沙发上，一挑眉，当着他的面把草莓放进了嘴里，这可把山田小猫气坏了，不过下一秒中岛就吻住了山田，两个人一起品尝着草莓的美味。

草莓汁水顺着山田的下巴流了下来，中岛用舌尖从下而上缓慢地舔进口中，然后顺势将舌头伸进了对方的口中，毫不留情地继续吞噬着对方口中的津液。

中岛带着口中的草莓香，勤勤恳恳地从山田的耳后一直舔到锁骨，然后在山田胸前的两颗小草莓上打转转，舌头覆上的一瞬间，怀里的小猫就敏感地抖了一下，并且发出难耐的声音，听到这样的声音中岛很兴奋，就又在两颗小草莓上多下了点功夫，山田吃痛地喊出声。

“啊...！笨蛋...你真要吃了我啊...！”

“抱歉～”

中岛故意躲过关键部位，把山田的一条腿架在肩膀上，舌尖从山田的大腿根部一直刮到脚踝，在腿侧留下了一排草莓汁的印记，然后再用唇顺着印记吮吸一遍，唇游走到大腿内侧的时候刻意加重力道，留下了两颗草莓。

中岛一边与自己的小猫耳语，一边将手覆上了已经变得硬邦邦的小小猫，听着小猫逐渐紊乱的呼吸。

“现在把山酱脱光光好不好？”

“嗯...变态...”

山田开始不由自主地回想起中岛和自己还不是很熟悉的时候，明明那个时候看上去是个很腼腆的人，可是现在伏在自己身上的他......

简直就是一头发情的猛兽！！！

“刚才的‘嗯’是答应了的意思？”

山田的耳垂被中岛的气息打得发烫，浑身上下都发烫，捶着中岛的胸口表示不满。

中岛把毛绒绒的小猫装从山田的身上脱下来，只留下了脑袋上的猫耳还有脖子上挂着的细项圈，身体突然暴露在空气中，山田忍不住打了个战栗。

中岛又拿起桌子上的假尾巴，在山田滑嫩的皮肤上扫荡着，他总是能准确地找到山田的敏感点，山田扭动着躯体想要摆脱这样的刺激，但却无法违抗内心真正的想法被动地接受。

第二颗草莓又被主人吃掉了，山田忿忿不平，拿脚去踹中岛的肩膀，中岛一把抓住山田纤细的脚踝，顺势分开他的腿，将他腿间慢慢挺起的小山田含进口中。

“嗯啊......！”

山田哪里受过这样的刺激，中岛还没有开始接下来的行动，就已经受不了了，中岛一边消化着嘴里的草莓，一边用舌头和口腔侧的软肉抚慰着山田，还卖力地做着深喉，草莓汁液从柱身一直流到囊袋，再消化干净。

“裕翔君...这样不行...”

中岛现在已经顾不得用甜言蜜语哄自己的小猫了，他现在只想赶快把身下的小猫拆吃入腹，他把沙发上的抱枕垫在山田的腰底下，用手指轻轻拨开山田私密处的小花朵，把口中还残留着的草莓汁液送进了小花朵里。

汁液在中岛的口中已经变得温热，所以不至于对山田产生很大的刺激，但是莫名其妙的快感已经在山田的体内攻城略地。

再怎么说私处也是第一次被那样对待，山田捂着脸闷闷地说着“裕翔君不要了”，还带着些许哭腔，实在是太害羞了，害羞得想哭。

“我不好好扩张的话，一会山酱会疼啊。”

“会...很疼吗。”

“这个嘛......”

中岛不知道怎么给小家伙解释比较妥当，说一点都不疼是不可能的，但是又不想让小家伙太过害怕，他脱光了自己身上的所有衣物，示意山田看看自己的胯下之物。

“我要进到山酱的里面哦。”

中岛把一根手指慢慢挤进了山田的小穴，山田明白了中岛的意思以后变得慌乱了起来，那么大的东西，要怎么塞进去啊，会不会大出血啊呜呜。

山田的情绪全都写在了脸上，中岛在他的眼睑上轻轻印下一个吻以示安慰。

“没关系，我会轻轻的，不会让你受伤。”

等到三根手指可以毫无障碍地进出山田的身体时，中岛将自己的欲望顶端挤了进去。

“疼......”

“山酱，放松点，不会有事的。”

只要挤进了顶端后面就好说了，伴随着草莓汁液的润滑，柱身很快就滑了进去，两个人顿时发出一声满足的叹息，然后中岛开始循序渐进地做起了运动。

山田的私密处第一次得到开发，刚开始活动的时候有些紧，中岛有点经受不住，然后他架起山田的一只腿，换着方位顶着山田的里面，把山田折磨得嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停。

山田的眼眶变得湿润，好像下一秒就要哭出来，一边吸着鼻子一边呻吟着，脚趾也蜷曲起来，快感慢慢代替了疼痛，这种痛苦而又快乐的感觉让他欲罢不能。

“山酱...山酱是谁的宠物？”

“是、是裕翔君的...宠物...嗯啊...”

中岛将欲望从山田体内抽出，空虚感顿时让山田慌了神，中岛把山田抱起来，然后让他背对着自己趴在沙发背上。

“山酱，屁股抬高一点。”

那里想要快点被填满，山田忍不住这样想着，毫不犹豫地抬起屁股，中岛看到这么听话的小猫，忍不住舔了一口他的小穴，小猫一个激灵，小穴一收一缩，像是在邀请着中岛，随后就感觉到中岛的硕大再次挺进自己的体内。

肉体拍打的声音越来越大，山田整个身体晃动的幅度也越来越大，他的手紧紧地抓着沙发背，仰着头发出一声声高亢的呻吟，中岛搂过山田的脖子，一边啃咬着他的颈间一边加速下身的冲击。

“裕翔君…我…快要、不行了...”

“还早着呢。”

中岛把手绕到山田身前，堵住了山田尖端的小眼。

“让我、让我射吧......”山田小声哀求着。

“山酱这可不行哦。”

中岛坐在沙发上，让山田转过身来面对面坐在自己腿上，山田一点点向下坐，中岛的欲望也被他一点点没入体内，然后开始由下而上冲刺。

“啊...啊...”

山田紧紧地搂着中岛的脖子，把下巴抵在中岛的肩膀上止不住地连连娇喘，中岛每一次冲击都更加深入地挺进他的体内，感觉自己就要坏掉，面对面的体位更加放大了山田的羞耻感。

“山酱，让我看看你的脸。”

中岛轻轻安抚着山田的后脑勺，山田乖乖地离开中岛的肩膀，转而和他对视。

“我、我要去了...”

“好啊，让你去。”

“裕翔君呢...？不和我、一起吗？...”

听到山田用软萌的声音祈求着和自己一起高潮，中岛再也忍受不住身体内部燥热和快感的袭击，吻住对方因为喘息而微张的嘴唇。

不好，要被这个人逼得射出来了。

“嗯，和你一起...”

中岛低吼一声，如数射在了山田体内。

山田瘫倒在中岛的怀里，伴随着痉挛喘了几声，就昏睡了过去。

“不要这么快就睡着啊。”


End file.
